Reincarnations
by Profe Fest
Summary: /"Tidak salah lagi! Orang itu..-"/"Aku yang salah waktu itu!"/"Aku juga bersalah, Fest.."/"Aku juga ikut bersalah!"/"Kedatangan mereka hanya akan sia-sia saja.."/ Chapter 2 Update! Warning : Sho-ai, Yaoi, OOC, GaJe! Don't like, Don't read.! -Hiastus UN-
1. Kapitel 1 : Back To This World

**Tittle : Reincarnations**

**Fandom: 07-Ghost**

**Genre : Fantasy/Romance/Hurt**

**Pairing : FrauTeiAya, CasLab**

**07-GHOST****© Amemiya Yuki & Yukino Ichihara**

**Warning : Sho-ai, Aneh, GaJe, OOC, Typo (selalu).**

**Don't Like, Don't Read! ^^**

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka lebar. Dari luar, terlihat seorang cowok berambut _lilac _sedang mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"_Gomennasai.. _apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?" Tanya cowok itu.

"Tidak juga.. Lance, reinkarnasi Rilect_, _belum datang.." Jawab cowok berambut coklat dengan sebuah kacamata membuat wajahnya semakin tampan.

"_Yokatta.. _aku tidak terlambat.." Kata cowok berambut _lilac_ itu sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di ruangan itu.

"_Gomennasai minna.. _aku terlambat.." Kata seorang cowok pirang yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan itu.

"Tak apa Lance.. Labrador juga baru datang.. cepat duduk.!" Kata seorang cowok berambut putih.

"_Hai'_.." Jawab cowok berambut pirang yang ternyata bernama Lance itu sambil duduk. Kini, semua kursi yang ada di ruangan itu telah terisi penuh. Seorang cowok berambut hitam terbatuk sebentar dan memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Ehem.. seperti yang kita tahu.. kita berkumpul disini karena Labrador, reinkarnasi Profe,penyihir legendaris yang termasuk kedalam 07-Ghost, meminta kita berkumpul disini.. nah, sekarang, bisa kau beritahu apa alasanmu meminta kami berkumpul disini, Labrador.?" Tanya cowok berambut coklat pada cowok berambut _lilac _tajam. Cowok berambut _lilac _yang ternyata bernama Labrador itu terdiam sebentar.

".. Apa kalian masih ingat dengan Zehel dan Mikhail.?" Tanya Labrador.

"Masih.. memang kenapa?" Tanya cowok berambut hitam.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah lama menemukan fakta ini.. tapi, karena aku ragu-ragu, aku tidak memberitahu kalian dan menyelidiki ini sendirian.. ternyata, setelah aku menyelidiki ini, perkiraanku benar.!" Kata Labrador. Cowok itu mengambil napas sebentar.

".. Zehel dan Mikhail.. telah dilahirkan kembali...!" Lanjut Labrador serius.

Deg!

"A- apa kau bilang?!" Tanya cowok berambut putih tak percaya.

"Zehel dan Mikhail telah dilahirkan kembali.." Ulang Labrador.

"Kau yakin akan hal itu, Master Labrador.?" Tanya Lance. Labrador mengangguk yakin.

"_Yokatta.. _Kalau begitu, sebentar lagi, dunia penyihir akan terbebas dari sihir hitam dan para iblis itu…!" Kata cowok berambut hitam senang.

"Terlalu cepat untuk senang, Katsuragi.. kita masih belum mengetahui soal mereka lebih detail.." Kata cowok berambut coklat.

"Kau benar juga.." Jawab cowok berambut hitam yang ternyata bernama Katsuragi itu.

"Soal itu, tidak perlu khawatir.. aku sudah sangat mengenal mereka.." Kata Labrador. Semua kembali terkaget-kaget.

"Da- darimana kau bisa tahu sejauh itu?!" Tanya seorang cowok berambut hitam dengan memakai kain diwajahnya untuk menutupi matanya.

"_Sugoi ne_, Master Labrador!" Kata Lance kagum.

"Tak sehebat itu juga, Lance.. ehem.. Kal, kalau kau dan yang lain ingin tahu soal 'darimana aku bisa tahu akan hal ini', kalian bisa tanyakan itu pada reinkarnasi Fest.." Kata Labrador pada Lance sekaligus pada cowok berambut hitam dengan memakai kain diwajahnya untuk menutupi matanya yang ternyata bernama Kal. Semua mata langsung mengarah pada cowok berambut coklat yang langsung gugup begitu mendengar perkataan dari Labrador.

"Wah.. wah.. wah.. aku tak menyangka seorang Castor yang merupakan reinkarnasi Fest, ikut serta dalam penyelidikan ini.." Sindir cowok berambut putih.

"Apa yang kau dan Master Labrador lakukan, Castor-san?!" Tanya Lance histeris.

"Kreuz! Jangan berkata seolah aku sudah melakukan hal yang memalukan! Dan kau, Lance! Jangan berkata seolah aku menyuruh Labrador melakukan suatu hal yang berbahaya!" Protes cowok berambut coklat yang ternyata bernama Castor itu.

"Hahaha.. aku hanya bercanda.." Kata cowok berambut putih yang ternyata bernama lengkap Fea Kreuz namun lebih akrab dipanggil Kreuz. Castor berdehem sejenak.

".. Jadi.. sebenarnya.. aku tidak sengaja membuat Labrador ter-_telepot_ ke dunia manusia.." Kata Castor.

"_Nani_?!" Tanya Katsuragi kaget.

"Benar.. karena tidak bisa kembali ke dunia penyihir, sementara waktu aku tinggal di dunia manusia.. dan dari situlah aku bertemu dan mengenal reinkarnasi Zehel dan Mikhail.. aku berhasil pulang ke dunia penyihir lagi setelah Castor-san meminta Katsuragi-san menjemputku ke dunia penyihir.. aku tinggal di dunia manusia sekitar 5 minggu.." Jelas Labrador panjang lebar.

"Tunggu dulu.! Dunia manusia?! Jangan-jangan-"

"Ya!" Potong Labrador. Dia menarik napas sebentar.

".. Zehel dan Mikhailtelah terlahir kembali di dunia manusia.." Kata Labrador.

"Apa?!" Tanya Lance tak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Tanya Kal kaget.

"Lalu, apa mereka juga terlahir sebagai manusia dan bukan penyihir..?!" Tanya Kreuz.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa mereka bisa terlahir kembali di dunia manusia.. dan, soal mereka terlahir kembali sebagai makhluk apa, menurut penyelidikanku mereka positif penyihir namun mereka tidak menyadari hal itu.." Jawab Labrador.

"_Souka.._" Komentar Castor.

"Berarti kita hanya perlu membawa mereka ke dunia penyihir, menyadarkan mereka, lalu saat mereka siap, kita semua bisa bertarung besama melawan para iblis dan dunia penyihir akan damai kembali.. benar kan?" Tanya Lance.

"Aa.. tak semudah itu, Lance.. kita masih punya masalah lain.." Kata Labrador.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kal. Labrador terdiam sebentar.

".. Kalian masih ingat kan.? Zehel dan Mikhailsejak dulu telah dipersatukan oleh tali jodoh, benar kan.?" Tanya Labrador.

"Yup~! Kisah cinta mereka sangat romantis .!" Jawab Lance dengan _background _berbentuk hati tak lupa dengan wajah lebay dan mata berbinar-binarnya.

"Sekaligus tragis.. jangan lupakan hal itu juga Lance.." Tambah Kreuz.

"Dan.?" Tanya Katsuragi.

"Menurut penyelidikanku.. reinkarnasi mereka pun telah terikat dengan tali jodoh yang kuat.." Kata Labardor.

"Lantas apa masalahnya?" Tanya Castor bingung.

"Masih ingat dengan Verloren?" Tanya Labrador cepat.

"Ya, masih.. apa hubungannya ini dengan pemberontak itu.?" Tanya Kal.

"_Ne, _Kal, kau jangan terlalu sensitif hanya karena nama orang itu disebut.." Nasihat Katsuragi.

"Maaf aku sangat sensitif.. tapi aku memang tidak menyukai orang itu.." Kata Kal.

"Setuju denganmu Kal! Dan lagi, pemberontak itu telah menghancurkan kisah cinta antara Zehel dan Mikhail.!" Tambah Lance sebal.

"Hahaha.. itu semua benar.. seperti kata kalian.. Verlorenadalah penghancur hubungan antara Zehel dan Mikhail..sekuat apa pun tali jodoh yang menghubungkan Zehel dan Mikhail, Verlorenselalu menjadi gunting yang selalu memotong tali itu.." Kata Labrador.

"Tunggu dulu.! Jangan bilang kalau-"

"Sayang sekali, Castor-san.. apa yang kau, aku dan yang lainnya takutkan ini benar-benar terjadi.." Potong Labrador. Labrador menarik napas sebentar.

".. Aku juga bertemu dengan reinkarnasi Verloren di dunia manusia.." Kata Labrador. Semua terbelalak.

"APAA?!" Tanya semua orang (baca : penyihir) yang ada di ruangan itu-kecuali Labrador, tentunya.

**Kapitel 1**

**Back To This World**

****"_Ohayo, Kuso gaki_.!" Sapa seorang cowok tinggi berambut pirang dan beriris _blue ocean_.

"_Kuso gaki janai_.!" Protes seorang cowok pendek (Author dibantai) berambut coklat dan beriris _emerald_.

"Sudahlah Teito.. berhentilah dan ayo, kita kembali ke kelas.." Ajak seorang cowok berambut pirang dan mempunyai iris yang sama dengan warna rambutnya.

"Diam Mikage! _Baka yaro _ini harus kubungkam dulu, baru kita kembali ke kelas!" Jawab cowok berambut coklat itu yang ternyata bernama Teito.

"Kau itu keras kepala sekali! Sebentar lagi masuk kelas nih!" Protes cowok berambut pirang yang mempunyai iris yang sama dengan warna rambutnya itu yang ternyata bernama Mikage.

"Kau bilang membungkamku?! Lihat dulu tinggi badanmu itu berapa, _Kuso gaki_!" Ejek cowok tinggi berambut pirang itu.

"Tinggiku ini 159 cm!" Kata Teito kesal.

"Pftt.. sepertinya 10 tahun lagi baru kau bisa punya tinggi badan sepertiku.. atau jangan-jangan, 10 tahun pun tinggi badanmu akan tetap segini terus ya.?" Ledek cowok tinggi berambut pirang itu.

"Sialan kau, _Baka yaro_!" Kata Teito kesal.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?! Cepat masuk ke kelas!" Peringat seorang cowok berambut biru.

"Diam kau, Haruse! Aku sedang bicara dengan _Kuso gaki _ini, bukan denganmu!" Kata cowok tinggi berambut pirang itu.

"Frau! Jangan kasar pada pacarku dong!" Protes seorang cowok (disini Kuro-nyan jadi cowok yaaa.. :3) cilik berambut merah muda yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Ya.. ya.. maaf aku bicara kasar pada pacarmu itu, Kuroyuri.." Kata cowok tinggi berambut pirang yang ternyata bernama Frau itu.

"Hei~! Hei~! Kalian masih berkumpul disini? Aku ikut ya~!" Kata seorang cowok berambut hitam dengan memakai kacamata hitam yang entah kapan datang.

"Hyuuga-sama! Kita harus segera masuk kelas sebelum Ayanami-sama mengetahui ini dan kita bisa dalam bahaya!" Peringat seorang cowok berambut pirang dan beriris madu yang muncul dari belakang cowok berambut hitam yang ternyata bernama Hyuuga itu.

"Aduuhh~.! Konachii, jangan terlalu tergesa-gesa begitu.! Santai saja lah.!" Kata Hyuuga.

"Anda terlalu santai, Hyuuga-sama.." Kata cowok pirang beriris madu yang ternyata bernama Konatsu.

"Ehem.. Konatsu, tanpa kau katakan pun, aku sudah ada disini.." Kata seorang cowok berambut putih keunguan yang sedang bersandar di pohon yang ada disana. Entah kapan datangnya cowok berambut putih keunguan itu, yang pasti, semua yang ada disana langsung terkaget-kaget saat menyadari kehadiran cowok itu.

"Huwaaa! Ayanami-sama?!" Tanya Mikage kaget.

"Ayanami-sama?!" Tanya Teito ikut kaget.

"Gawat, Haruse! Gimana nih?!" Bisik Kuroyuri panik.

"Tenang dulu, Kuroyuri-sama.." Kata Haruse berusaha tenang dan menenangkan pacarnya itu.

"Gawatt! Kedatangan Aya-tan sama sekali tidak terlacak!" Kata Hyuuga gemetaran.

"Kan sudah kuperingatkan, Hyuuga-sama.!" Kata Konatsu. Selama beberapa menit, keadaan langsung canggung. Ayanami terbatuk sebentar.

".. Ehem.. Apa kalian tidak punya kesadaran sendiri untuk langsung masuk kelas setelah ketahuan olehku, hah?! Cepat, masuk ke kelas kalian masing-masing!" Perintah Ayanami seram tak lupa dengan aura _dark _disekeliling tubuhnya.

"Hiiiiii! Siap Ayanami-sama!" Kata Mikage sambil berlari ke kelasnya.

"Mikage! Tunggu aku!" Teriak Teito sambil berlari mengikuti Mikage.

"Saya pergi dulu, Ayanami-sama!" Kata Haruse sambil menggendong Kuroyuri yang kaget setengah mati melihat kedatangan Ayanami yang bagaikan angin itu. Hyuuga dan Konatsu sudah benar-benar mati ditempat melihat kedatangan Ayanami.

"_Ne, _Aya-tan, kau ingin menghukumku?" Tanya Hyuuga sedikit ketakutan. Terbayang dibenaknya cambuk yang biasa Ayanami gunakan untuk menghukumnya dan murid-murid di Barsburg Academy yang melanggar aturan. Oh, ayolah, Hyuuga sudah ratusan kali mendengar dan merasakan cambuk Ayanami itu.! Dia berharap semoga kali ini dia-

".. Tidak perlu.." Jawab Ayanami dingin.

-beruntung.

"Hore~! Makasih~! Aya-tan hari ini baik sekali~!" Kata Hyuuga senang.

"Aku sudah bosan menghukummu.. kau itu tidak pernah absen dalam daftar murid yang harus kuhukum.." Lanjut Ayanami. Hyuuga pun langsung diam.

"Ya sudah.. dah, Aya-tan.!" Kata Hyuuga yang berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak ketahuan sedang merutuki Ayanami sambil pergi ke ruang kelasnya tak lupa dengan menyeret Konatsu yang sudah pingsan karena ketakutan. Sekarang, hanya tinggal Frau dan Ayanami yang ada disana.

".. kau ingin merasakan cambukku ini, Frau.?" Tanya Ayanami sinis.

"Kau bodoh, Ayanami.? Setiap orang pasti tidak ingin berurusan dengan cambukmu itu.!" Jawab Frau.

"Kalau begitu, cepat kembali ke kelas.! Aku tidak mau dapat masalah karena kalian masih berkeliaran disini.." Kata Ayanami.

"Haaahhh.. terserah padamu saja.. kau juga harus cepat masuk ke kelas, Ketua OSIS.." Peringat Frau sambil pergi dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan Ayanami sendiri. Ayanami mendengus mendengarnya.

"Semoga kau tidak menghancurkan hari ini dan semua rencanaku.." Kata Ayanami pelan.

**-Di lain tempat-**

"Jadi, disini reinkarnasi dari Zehel dan Mikhail tinggal.?" Tanya Lance sambil melihat keadaan kota dihadapannya dari bukit tempat ia, Castor dan Labrador berdiri.

"Benar.. mereka bersekolah di Academy Barsburg disana.." Jawab Labrador sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang cukup megah dan cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"_Souka.. _Jadi, selama kau ada di dunia manusia, kau juga bersekolah disana dengan tujuan menyelidiki mereka?" Tanya Castor.

"Benar.." Jawab Labrador.

"Wah, sepertinya seru.. tidak sia-sia aku ikut kalian ke dunia manusia.." Kata Lance sambil melihat kota itu.

"Terlalu cepat untuk senang, Lance.. ingat, mereka tidak tahu jati diri mereka yang sebenarnya.. ditambah lagi, kita juga harus menghadapi Verloren.." Kata Labrador.

"Kau benar, Lab.. ini akan jadi misi yang sulit.." Kata Castor setuju.

"Yang penting sekarang, kalian harus pura-pura menjadi murid yang baru pindah, oke? Nanti kalian akan kuminta Kepala Sekolah untuk membuat kalian sekelas denganku.. paham?" Tanya Labrador.

"Aku mengerti.. terima kasih Lab.." Jawab Castor.

"Aku juga mengerti~.! Aku turun dari bukit ini duluan, ya~.!" Pamit Lance yang langsung berlari turun.

"Tu- tunggu dulu, Lance! Nanti kau-"

"Tenang saja, Master Labrador~.! Aku tidak akan tersesat semudah itu seperti anak berusia 10 tahun~.!" Potong Lance.

"Haaahh.. dasar Lance.." Gerutu Labrador.

"Sudahlah, Lab.. memang dia seperti itu kan.? Dia tetap tak berubah seperti 300 tahun yang lalu.." Kata Castor menenangkan Lab. Lab menghela napas.

"Yaahh.. tapi terkadang itulah yang membuatku sedikit khawatir padanya.." Kata Labrador. Castor tersenyum. Cowok berkacamata itu memeluk leher Labrador dari belakang dan mebisikkan sesuatu tepat ditelinga Labrador.

"Kau juga tetap tidak berubah.. lebih mengkhawatirkan orang lain dibanding dirimu sendiri.." Kata Castor. Wajah Labrador memerah.

"Ca, Castor-san.! Kalau kelihatan-"

"Aku tidak peduli.. kau memang milikku kok.." Potong Castor santai. Jantung Labrador berdegup kencang.

"Su, sudahlah Castor-san.! Kita harus cepat-cepat.! Tadi Lance kearah mana, ya?! Lance! Kau dimana?! Oi, Lance!" Labrador melepas pelukan Castor dan turun bukit itu sambil mencari temannya yang tadi sudah turun itu.

"Aku disini Master Lab!" Teriak Lance dari bawah.

"Tunggu aku, Lance!" Teriak Labrador sambil turun kearah Lance. Castor terpaku sebentar, tapi tak lama ia tersenyum. Castor menatap bangunan yang tadi ditunjuk Labrador sebagai Barsburg Academy. _'Aku akan membawa mereka kembali.! Tidak akan kubiarkan, kejadian 300 tahun yang lalu terulang kembali.!' _Janji Castor dalam hati.

"Castor-san!" Panggil Labrador.

"I-iya?!" Tanya Castor kaget.

"Ayo! Kita harus cepat!" Teriak Labrador.

"Ah, baik.! Tunggu sebentar!" Balas Castor sambil turun kearah 2 temannya itu. Perjuangan mereka bertiga, dimulai sekarang..

**-TBC-**

Author : Hola.. hola.. ^^ Kembali dengan sayaa, Author ter-GaJe ness.. ^^ Maaf kalau FF ini terlampau dari kata abal-abal & typo yang berkeliaran dimana-mana juga nggak jelas..

Castor : Apa-apaan tuh?! Giliran gue kepotong gitu! *nggak terima.

Author : Di chapter selanjutnya kan bakal dilanjut Castor-san..

Labrador : Alaaahh! Paling ntar langsung lu skip.!

Author : Wuaahh! Tau darimana kau, Labrador-san?!

Labrador : Ya tau lah! Lupa lu, gue kan bisa ngeramal!

Author : Oiya, huss! Udah, jangan kasih spoiler lagi, Labrador-san.!

Frau : Woy! _Kuso Auhor_! Kenapa disini bagian gue sedikit banget?!

Teito : Iya nih! Katanya kita character utamanya!

Author : Sabar.. sabar.. diem deh kalian berdua! Kalo nggak, gue bikin menderita ntar! *ngancem

Hyuuga : Ah, nggak seru nih.. ah, udahlah, kita tutup aja Konachii..

Konatsu : Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Konachii', Hyuuga-sama! Ah, sudahlah.! Minna-san, silahkan review FF GaJe ini.. jangan lupa kasih kritik & saran..

Hyuuga : Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~.! Eh, ngomong-ngomong, tadi aktingku bagus kan?

GUBRAKK!

~Review please~


	2. Kapitel 2 : The Target

**Tittle : Reincarnations**

**Genre : Fantasy/Romance/Hurt**

**Pairing : FrauTeiAya, CasLab**

**07-GHOST****© Amemiya Yuki & Yukino Ichihara**

**Warning : Sho-ai, Aneh, GaJe, OOC, Typo (selalu).**

**Don't Like, Don't Read ^^**

**~ 0 0 0 ~**

**~ Kapitel 2 ~**

**~ The Target ~  
**

Castor, Labrador dan Lance sudah tiba didepan Barsburg Academy. Bangunan Barsburg Academy memang sangat megah.

"Tadi aku sudah menghubungi kepala sekolah disini.. Ayo, kita masuk.." Ajak Labrador sambil tersenyum dan memasuki bangunan itu. Castor dan Lance hanya mengikuti Labrador.

-Skip-

"Hoo.. jadi mereka ini temanmu yang pindah itu, Labrador.?" Tanya Kepala Sekolah Barsburg Academy, Miroku.

"Benar.. Yang memakai kacamata ini bernama Castor dan yang berambut pirang ini bernama Lance.." Jawab Labrador.

"Hmm.. begitu.. Selamat datang di Barsburg Academy.. Saya Kepala Sekolah disini, Miroku.." Kata Miroku memperkenalkan diri.

"Su- suatu kehormatan bertemu dengan anda.." Kata Castor sambil membungkuk.

"Suatu kehormatan bertemu dengan anda, Miroku-sama.." Kata Lance sambil ikut membungkuk.

"Mulai besok, kalian akan bersekolah disini.. nanti kalian akan sekelas dengan Labrador.. Labrador, apa kau tidak keberatan menemani mereka berkeliling dulu.?" Tanya Miroku.

"Tentu saja tidak, Miroku-sama.. Tapi, hari ini saya izin tidak masuk karena harus menjemput mereka dari bandara dan mengantar mereka kemari.. apa tidak apa-apa saya mengantar mereka dan tidak belajar.?" Tanya Labrador.

"Tidak apa.. kalau ada yang bertanya, katakan saja yang sebenarnya.. mereka pasti mengerti.." Jawab Miroku.

"Baik.. kami permisi dulu.." Pamit Labrador sambil membungkuk dan berbalik keluar diikuti Castor dan Lance dari belakang. Miroku hanya diam.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa kan kalau berkeliling dulu sebentar.?" Tanya Labrador khawatir.

"Tidak apa.. tenang saja, Lab.." Jawab Castor sambil tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, Master Lab.. lagipula aku penasaran sekali dengan reinkarnasi Zehel dan Mikhail.. semoga nanti aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka.." Harap Lance.

"Sstt! Jangan bicara soal itu disini, Lance! Kalau ada yang mendengar, kita bisa dicurigai.! Apalagi kalau yang mendengar itu reinkarnasi Verloren.! Kalau itu terjadi, selesai lah semuanya.!" Peringat Castor.

"Benar apa kata Castor-san, Lance.. jangan pernah menyinggung soal reinkarnasi Zehel dan Mikhail atau soal dunia penyihir disini.! Itu sangat berbahaya.!" Sahut Labrador setuju dengan perkataan Castor.

"Maaf.. maaf.." Kata Lance.

"Hei, Lab! Kenapa kau disini?! Katanya kau izin tidak masuk.." Tanya seorang cowok berambut pirang yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, Lem.. mereka ini teman-temanku yang baru pindah, makanya aku izin tidak masuk dan harus menjemput mereka di bandara dan mengantar mereka berkeliling kota.. oiya, mereka akan bersekolah disini juga, lho~.! Yang memakai kacamata ini Castor-san, yang disebelah Castor-san itu Lance.. Castor-san, Lance, ini teman sekelasku.. ah! Maaf! Maksudku, teman sekelas kita nanti, namanya Lem.." Kata Labrador panjang lebar.

"Ah, senang berkenalan dengan kalian.." Kata Lem.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Lem-kun.." Balas Castor.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Lem.." Balas Lance.

"Ah, sudah dulu ya Lem.. aku harus mengantar mereka berkeliling dulu.. _Jaa_.." Pamit Lab.

"_Jaa_, Lab.. _mata ashita_.." Balas Lem sambil tersenyum. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan berkeliling sekolah. Setelah sekitar sejam mereka berkeliling, akhirnya mereka sampai di ruangan terakhir yang ada di sekolah itu.

"Diujung lorong ini ada gudang.. Nah, semua ruangan sudah kuberitahu.. kita bisa pulang sekarang.." Kata Labrador.

"Ah, _arigatou, _Lab.." Kata Castor sambil tersenyum.

"_Arigatou, _Master Labrador.." Kata Lance.

"_Doita_.." Jawab Lab sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, ayo kita pulang~.." Kata Lance riang.

"Iya.. nah, Lab, kau bilang kau tinggal di apartemen didekat sini kan? Antar kami kesana ya.." Ajak Castor.

"Baik~.!" Jawab Labrador setuju.

"Hei! Lab! Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya seorang cowok berambut pirang dari kejauhan sambil menghampiri mereka.

Deg.!

Jantung Castor dan Lance berdegup kencang begitu melihat sosok yang menghampiri mereka itu.

'_Dia.! Dia.! Tidak salah lagi!' _Batin Castor dan Lance bersamaan. Sosok bertubuh tegap, tinggi, berambut pirang dan beririrs _blue ocean. _Tidak salah lagi!

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Lab? Kudengar tadi kau izin.. lalu, kenapa kau menampakkan sosokmu disini.? Mana kau bawa teman lagi.." Tanya sosok itu bertubi-tubi. Castor dan Lance membeku ditempat.

"Ah, mereka ini temanku yang baru pindah.. jadi aku izin menjemput mereka dari bandara dan mengantar mereka keliling kota.. yang memakai kacamata ini Castor dan yang berambut pirang ini Lance.." Kata Labrador.

"Halo, namaku Frau.. sepertinya nanti kita akan sekelas.. senang berkenalan dengan kalian.." Kata Frau cukup ramah.

"A- ah.! Namaku Castor.. senang berkenalan denganmu.. Frau.." Jawab Castor.

"A- aku Lance.. senang bertemu denganmu.." Kata Lance. Frau terkekeh geli.

"Tidak usah formal begitu.. hei, kalian juga harus tahu, aku ini paling tampan di sekolah ini, lho.." Kata Frau narsis.

GUBRAK!

Castor dan Lance langsung _sweatdrop _ditempat mendengarnya. _'Dia tidak berubah seperti 300 tahun yang lalu.! Tetap saja narsis.!' _Batin Castor dan Lance.

BUK!

Sebuah tamparan keras dari seorang cowok bertubuh mungil dan berambut coklat mampir ke kepala Frau.

"Hei! Apa-apaan itu?! Dan lagi, kenapa kau memukulku, _Kuso gaki_?!" Protes Frau.

"_Kuso gaki janai_! Aku sedang kearah ruang musik didekat sini dan tidak sengaja mendengarmu berkata begitu.. perkataanmu itu benar-benar menjijikkan.! Jangan percaya pada _Baka yaro _ini.! Dia hanya membual.!" Kata cowok berambut coklat itu. Lagi-lagi, Castor dan Lance kembali terkejut. Cowok berambut coklat itu.. tidak salah lagi.!

"Apa-apaan itu?! Memang aku ini paling tampan satu sekolah ini, _Kuso gaki_! Kau saja yang tidak menyadari ketampananku ini!" Balas Frau narsis.

"Hoek! Laki-laki sepertimu lebih pantas disebut mesum dibanding tampan!" Balas cowok berambut coklat yang tidak lain adalah Teito itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mesum, bocah?!" Protes Frau. Castor dan Lance hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat tingkah kedua orang itu.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua.." Lerai Labrador.

"Tidak, Labrador-san! Orang ini memang harus diberi pelajaran dulu!" Kata Teito.

"Lihat, Lab! Anak ini benar-benar kurang ajar! Dia harus diberitahu menghargai senior-nya dulu.!" Kata Frau. Lance tak tahan lagi.

"ARRGGHH! BERHENTIIII!" Teriak Lance. Pertengkaran antara Frau dan Teito pun langsung berhenti.

"Kalian ini salah! Kalian harusnya tidak seperti ini! ARGH! Maksudnya, kalian ini ditakdir-"

Twich! Danger! Danger!

Alarm tanda bahaya hinggap di kepala Castor dan Labrador. Dengan cepat mereka menutup mulut ember milik Lance.

"Hah? Di- apa?" Tanya Frau bingung.

"Ma- maksudnya.. ka- kalian ini.. di-.. ngg.. dii-.. ah! Iya! Dilarang bertengkar! Iya! Hahahaha.." Jawab Lab kelabakan dan tertawa –dengan amat sangat- garing sambil tetap menutup mulut Lance.

"Hmph! $&^%##^&^*((^(*^&^$%#$ $%%^&%^*!" Lance tidak bisa bicara. Castor semakin kencang menutup mulut Lance. Satu hal yang dipikirkan Castor.

.

**Mereka harus lari!**

.

"Be- benar.! Dia ini memang suka ceramah.! Harap maklum ya.. hahahaha.. _Jaa'!_ _Mata ashita!_" Kata Castor sambil menarik tangan Labrador dan Lance dan pergi entah kemana tanpa peduli pada pandangan aneh dari Frau dan Teito…

**-Di Taman Belakang Sekolah-**

"Haduuuhh.. Lancee.. kau ini benar-benar deh.." Rutuk Labrador sebal.

"_Gomennasai.! Gomennasai.!_" Kata Lance terus menerus sambil terus bersujud-sujud.

"Sudahlah, Lance.. jangan ulangi lagi tingkahmu itu.." Kata Castor.

"Hiks.. _arigatou,_ Castor-san.. mohon maafkan aku lagi, Master Lab, Castor-san.." Kata Lance lagi.

"Iya.. iyaa.. cepat berdiri dan jangan ulangi lagi, oke.?" Kata Lab.

"Maafkan aku, Master Lab.." Lance berdiri, menunduk. ".. habis.. aku.. sedikit tidak terima.. mereka harusnya kan-"

Castor menepuk bahu Lance.

"Aku tahu.. mereka harusnya 'seperti waktu itu'.. tapi, kau tahu sendiri kan.. mereka.." Castor menunduk.

".. mereka tidak tahu jati diri mereka, begitu juga dengan 'kebenaran yang sesungguhnya'.." Sambung Lab sambil tersenyum pahit. Castor mengangguk lemah.

"Aku yang salah waktu itu! Seandainya 'waktu itu' aku berhasil mencegahnya, pasti tidak akan seperti ini!" Kata Castor menyesal.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Castor-san.. ah, tidak.. maksudku, Fest.." Kata Lab sambil menatap Castor.

".. aku juga bersalah waktu itu.. kalau saja waktu itu aku berhasil menghentikan negoisasi itu.. pasti tak akan begini sekarang.." Sambung Lab menyesal.

"Aku juga ikut bersalah, Fest, Profe.!" Sambung Lance. ".. waktu itu aku juga gagal mengagalkan kepergian Pangeran.. aku juga patut disalahkan atas kejadian itu!" Kata Lance lagi. Mereka menunduk dalam. Teringat peristiwa itu. Peristiwa dimana mereka kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi layaknya keluarga. Seseorang yang terlalu berharga untuk mereka.

_Dia telah pergi.._

_Entah kemana.._

_Menghilang tanpa jejak.._

_Tak terlacak sedikitpun.._

'Tapi sekarang berbeda.!'Batin Castor yakin.

_Peristiwa itu.._

_Tak akan terjadi lagi.!_

_Karena itulah kami datang.._

"**..-an.. Castor-san.!"** Panggil Lab. Castor tersadar dari lamunannya.

"I- iya? Ada apa, Lab?" Tanya Castor.

"Ternyata daritadi kau melamun, ya.. huffhh.. yasudah.. ayo, kita pergi dari sini.. kalian pasti lelah, kan? Ayo cepat!" Ajak Lab. Castor tersenyum.

"Ayo.!" Jawab Castor sambil menggandeng tangan Labrador. Labrador menarik Castor kearah tujuan mereka, sedikit melupakan Lance yang ada dibelakang mereka yang sedang menggerutu.

"Dasar suka pamer.! Apa mereka lupa, aku ini jomblo sendiri?!" Gerutu Lance sebal namun pelan sambil tetap mengikuti kedua orang yang tengah 'dunia-milik-berdua-yang-lain-cuma-ngontrak' itu dan tak lupa menjaga jarak dari mereka.

.

.. Tapi, tanpa mereka sadari..

**-Dilain Tempat-**

"Mereka beneran dateng kesini, ya.." Komentar seseorang sambil memperhatikan Castor, Labrador dan Lance dari jendela.

"Benar.. sepertinya mereka juga sangat mengetahui soal reinkarnasi dari Mikhail-sama dan Zehel.." Jawab orang kedua.

"Hmm~.. apa perlu kita beritahu Verloren-sama.?" Tanya orang ketiga.

"Tak perlu.." Kata orang pertama sambil memandang Castor, Labrador dan Lance keji.

".. pada akhirnya, kedatangan mereka hanya akan sia-sia saja.. aku yakin akan hal itu.!" Sambung orang pertama keji. Kedua rekannya pun sama, tersenyum keji.

**-TBC-**

Author : Ohahahahahaha! Ketemu lagi dengan ane, Profe Fest, Author ter-GaJe se-FFN! Hohohohohhoho!

Teito : *nabok Author. Apa-apaan itu?! Bagianku sedikit sekali!

Author : Maaf Tei-kun.. lagian Author kan mau UN.. ini aja ngetiknya malem-malem..

Labrador : Sudahlah semuanya.. ayo kita balas dulu review-review yang udah menumpuk ini..

Teito : Yosh! Pertama buat **Kujo Kazusa Phantomhive**. Makasih udah review.. Ini udah update.. maaf ya kalau lama.. Author lagi mau UN.. doakan Author ya, semoga Author bisa UN dengan baik dan nggak ada kejadian-kejadian yang nggak diinginkan..

Author : AAAAAMMMMIIIIIIIINNNN!

Castor : Selanjutnya, untuk **Yukichi-chan**. Terima kasih sudah review dan terima kasih sudah menyukai fic abal ini.. _Arigatou gozaimasu_.. ( _ _)

Hyuuga : Selanjutnya, **Fujiwara Shion**-san.. Makasih udah review dan suka fic ini~.. tetap ikutin fic ini ya~.. jadi, kau suka Aya-tan~? Aku juga lho~!

Konatsu : Nggak ada yang nanya, Hyuuga-sama.. -_-

Author : Selanjutnya, buat **S**-san.. (ngelirik nama dan bahasa yang dipakai).. ng.. I'm so sorry, **S**.. My grammar is sucks.. I'm not sure I can write _Reincarnation_ English version.. I'm so sorry..

Frau : Tumben lu pinter, Thor.!

Author : Yeee! Saya kan pinter! Beda dengan anda, Frau-san yang nggak lulus-lulus sampe 3 tahun!

Ayanami : Karena yang diatas masih banyak bacot, saya saja yang tutup.. Silakan review fic abal serta GaJe ini dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.. *muka datar

Author : Jangan lupa doain saya supaya lancar UN-nya yaa.. *puppy eyes.

.

~ Review Please ~


End file.
